


Together? Together

by HotCat37



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Adelaide is scared, F/M, Gabe is a lovely husband, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: When the Wilson's stop for the night on their way to Mexico, Adelaide thinks back about the horrifying events that took place a few days ago. Gabe is there to comfort her.





	Together? Together

Calling Adelaide tired was definitely an understatement. She was _exhausted_. And if there was a word out there that's supposed to be a mix between exhausted and depressed, Adelaide didn't know it. The spots under her eyes felt heavy, painful. She looked up at the star-filled sky above her, hoping it would distract her from the dreadful feeling present in her chest.

It didn't work.

If anything, she just felt worse. There were four stars in the sky that particularly stood out to her. Four stars that shone brighter than all the others, four stars that looked especially close by.

_Four, four, four......._

Adelaide abruptly heard Abraham's animalistic howl ring through her skull.

_She could see how his dark, expressionless face would slowly twist into rage as he screamed into Gabe's face. When Abraham suddenly snatched Gabe's glasses and tried them on for himself, he looked like a curious child, innocent almost. Adelaide swore she saw something human inside of him at that moment._

_That innocence didn't last long. Adelaide's heart had been ready to leap out of her chest as Abraham dragged Gabe away by his injured leg. Her strong, charming and lovely Prince was being taken away from her........._

_"GABE!"_

_Please don't hurt him, please, please, please......._

_When Red looked at Zora, Adelaide just wanted to get up and protect her baby girl from those haunting eyes. Zora's quiet sobs were slowly tearing Adelaide apart. The dark-skinned woman thought she was gonna throw up when Red spoke up again._

_"Little girl......run."_

_Run, run, run...... Don't let Umbrae catch you......._

_The fear on Jason's face when Pluto aggressively extended his hand towards him made Adelaide want to cry. He was gonna hurt her baby........ She didn't place her fear above Jason, though. She cupped Jason's face carefully, tenderly._

_"It's gonna be alright......show him one of your tricks, okay?"_

_And so Jason was gone too. Adelaide was left alone with Red, handcuffed to the table and no way to escape. Oh God, what was she gonna do? She wanted revenge, Adelaide knew that. She had to go through all the same torture, suffering and pain Adelaide had to go through as a little girl. But she refused to just give in and get her life stolen away from her. One of them was going to die, that had been decided from the very first eye contact Red and Adelaide made._

Adelaide felt dizzy as more and more memories flooded back to her, all at once.

_Kitty's Tethered chaining her to the bed as she cut her face in front of the mirror, Umbrae laughing as she let out her last breath, Pluto walking backwards into the fire, Red abducting her baby, the broken whistling of Red as Adelaide began strangling her with the handcuffs........._

They were gonna come back for her, they weren't dead, they were gonna hurt her family....... Adelaide choked on a sob-her breathing rapid-and started curling herself into a ball, shaking and trying to stay as quiet as possible. The kids and Gabe were sleeping in the ambulance while Adelaide was on the night watch. As she looked behind her into the dark woods, she swore she saw Red's silhouette there. Smiling, waving at her, getting closer........

"Addy?" A deep, sweet voice made the silhouette disappear, showing Adelaide nothing but just the dark tall trees.

Adelaide's head snapped towards the owner of the voice. Gabe was standing next to the ambulance, quietly, and somewhat awkwardly, closing the door and slowly approaching his panicked wife. Adelaide didn't reply as Gabe went to sit next to her on the grass. Her gaze was once again fixated on the night sky.

"Hey, don't cry......." Gabe softly murmured, putting an arm around Adelaide's shoulders.

She didn't push him away, but refused to look back at him.

"Why shouldn't I? We're gonna die out here, Gabe...... There's no way we're gonna make it when half of the population has been murdered." Adelaide quietly replied.

Gabe stayed quiet for a few seconds before huffing.

"The Adelaide I know never talks like that! She's strong, independent and even after all the shit we went through, she's still ready to move forwards in life. We've made it this far, Addy, I know we're never fully gonna recover from all this, but you can't just give up....... We're there for you, alright? So please don't think you gotta go on this journey all alone. We're together in this." Gabe put his much larger hand on top of Adelaide's, the simple act send a variety of emotions through Adelaide.

She took a moment to ponder Gabe's words. Her husband usually wasn't very good with words, and neither did he manage to stay serious for a long period of time. But as Adelaide felt her heart re-gaining it's normal pace, and the warm feeling she got from Gabe's hand on hers, a small smile made it's way onto her face.

"So we're together in this.....?" Adelaide already knew what the answer was gonna be, but she couldn't help but ask anyways.

"One hundred percent." Gabe's face was hard to make out in the darkness of the night, but Adelaide knew he was smiling.

She rested her head onto Gabe's shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt Gabe's lips make contact with her head.

"It's awesome that the clones can't get over the border between Mexico and America. That wall's good for something, after all." Gabe spoke up, all previous seriousness in his voice dissapearing.

Adelaide grinned.

"Trump's Tethered is probably feeling really stupid now." Adelaide said with a slight chuckle.

"Oooh, it's 4 AM! You wanna scream at the kids to wake up with me?" Gabe's excitement reminded Adelaide of a puppy.

"Sure."


End file.
